Finally
by Rapunzzle
Summary: Finally I am writing something new! Picks up where season finale ends. HouseCam angst, as always. COMPLETE possibly sequel. Please read the author's notes as this fic is slightly less eventful than my earlier works. More angst less action.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... sigh... 

**A/N:** This is a _long_ time coming. I have been wanting to write something for a long time, but with graduating, spring classes, working two jobs, running a small, local charity, and publishing a project I did for school, I've been a little preoccupied. A note/warning: this fic starts out a little slow, but I assure one and all that it is a necessary precursor to the House/Cam angst that is to come so please bear with me.  
Personally, I feel I have developed my writing to better reflect the characters, thus, less dialogue, and more description. At the same time, I think this piece may be more true to form and more 'angsty' than my earlier pieces. Then again, I might just be nuts so, please do let me know what you think. This will be longer than my other works (at least, that's the working plan) and will be House/Cam directed angst. As always, I hope you enjoy:)

* * *

Dr. Allison Cameron drifted through the glass doors of the meeting room, early, as usual. She was dressed in a well-tailord, charcoal Chanel Suit with thin, pale pink pinstripes-- almost too light to descern; her chestnut tresses were pulled into a loose knot at the crown of her head, forcing a few rogue tendrils to poke out. She checked her watch and dropped her shoulder-bag on the nearest chair before drifting to the coffe-maker.

Cameron opened the dark roast and inhaled its' fruity odour with a soft look of pleasure on her face. With the water poured, the quiet bubbling and perking of the coffee machine filled the silent room. Turning from the machine and back towards her bag, Cameron stopped. House was seated, almost dejectedly, in his office chair in the adjoining room. Cameron checked her watch again-- 7:36am.

"What could _he_ be doing here?" she muttered.

Moving towards her bag, Cameron tossed a furtive glance over her shoulder. House had yet to look up-- she wondered if he even registered her entrance into the room. He looked exhausted; crestfallen-- as if he had been seated in that chair since Friday.

Cameron removed a notebook from her bag and set it on the table top before moving to the back of the room to deposit her satchel in her 'cupboard' and remove her crisp, white lab coat. The rich scent of caffine filled the room. Cameron laid her coat over a chair back and closed her ivy eyes, inhaling the intoxicating fragrance. Opening her eyes, her emerald gaze flickered over the foloron image of House through the glass wall.

"What could he be doing here already?" she wondered again.

Biting her bottom lip decisively, Cameron strode to the coffee machine and poured a cup, adjusting it accordingly with milk and sugar. Holding her breath, she slipped silently through the adjoining door and paused, steaming cup in hand, to gaze at her silent employer, dainty eyebrows creased in a vague frown.

House did not look up from the point, somewhere in the middle of his desk, where his gaze was intently focused. Cameron moved soundlessly towards his hunched figure and set the cup down on the desk top before stepping back, almost cautiously. House blinked and rubbed his temples before picking up the cup and swallowing a large mouthful, his eyes never falling on the provider.

A soft moan escaped his throat and he blinked again, harder, and shook his head of whatever thoughts were obviously plaguing him.

"Thank you" he said at last, voice low and gravely.

Cameron nodded and crossed her arms over her stomach.  
"You're in early" she said in as light a tone she could muster. It was more of a question.

House leaned back in his chair, brining the cup to his lips once again. He swallowed, briefly fixing his gaze on the woman before him. Her head was tilted to the right slightly and there was a look in her eyes he wasn't quite certain of-- concern? pity? He decided he didn't want to know.

"Yeah, well-- insomnia is a bitch" he ground out.

Cameron raised a sculpted brow slightly and searched his face from a distance. House knit his brow, feeling her gaze on him. He cleared his throat and set the cup down, a little harder than necessary, and shot her a half-hearted glare.

"Yes?" he demanded. He would quell this school-girl, lovesickness no matter what it took.

Cameron shrugged a narrow shoulder and smoothed the soft fabric of her suit jacket over her ribs.  
"Mail?" she questioned in a convincingly normal tone.

House's gaze softened, lingering on Cameron's carefully-schooled, emotionless features. She gazed back, holding his eyes in silent challenge. He blinked, breaking the connection between them. His lashes fluttered and his focus fell upon the figure outside his glassed-in office.

Cameron turned slowly-- Stacy Warner was dressed in a pale grey suit with a scalloped hemline that fell just below the knee. Her dark tresses hung loosely over her shoulders, framing her sculpted features. Cameron could feel the charge between them pass through her body and settle at the base of her spine like a dull ache.

Stacy met Houses' gaze directly. Her face was impassive, yet there was something in her large eyes-- longing, perhaps,mixed with... _something_ angry. Stacy broke contact with Houses' intense gaze and turned her head swiftly, giving Cameron a soft, almost sympathetic smile. Cameron's lips curved in response and she nodded once, slowly, as Stacy turned and made her way down the hall.

Cameron turned to see House swallow with some difficulty. Her keen eyes flicked over his worn face in one quick, fluid motion, taking in his reaction. House cleared his throat and met her eyes for the briefest instant before occupying himself with the shift of papers strewn across his desk. He gathered a small stack and handed it to Cameron without meeting her gaze. She took the handful wordlessly and turned, walking briskly into the adjoining room.

House raised his haunted eyes from the desk top and followed Cameron's lean form as it left his office. He knit his brow and leaned back in his chair, fingers drumming softly on the half-empty coffee cup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine. Sad, really.

**A/N:** Wow! I'm a hit! Well, I feel like a hit :) I can't believe two reviews already; I'm glad you enjoyed :) I know the first chapter was a little slow, and in fact, this piece won't "pick up" until... oh, the next chapter (chp.3) but, it will be worth it (at least, I hope _you_ all think it's worth it). I'll give you a tiny hint (and remind you that this is, indeed, House/Cam angst) but: What man would make House _most_ jealous? tee hee.  
Thank you to those who have reviewed. Because of your kindness, I was compelled to post this second part now rather than later.

ACMD- thank you, you're comments were oh so kind:) And I abso_lutely_ agree with you-- once that barrier is crossed, it's over for me too. Not _over_ over, for I eternally hope that if and when that threshold is crossed on the show, it will be done properly. But I have no intention of ever crossing that line in my work and remain an ardent House/Cam angst writer. Besides, the wanting is more delicious than the getting ;)

Everyone-- please enjoy.

* * *

Cameron strode through the bustling hallway, eyes focused on the open file in her hands. She flipped a page as she turned the corner and stopped suddenly as she came face to face with Stacy Warner. Cameron jumped slightly, closing the file and laughing nervously.  
"I'm... I'm sorry" she stammered, "I wasn't..." she paused briefly, looking into the deep brown eyes of the woman before her-- the woman House loved-- "watching" she finished, forcing a pleasant smile.  
Stacy's charming features brightened as she smiled genuinely at the young doctor.  
"No harm-- no foul" she laughed.  
"Just be sure to avoid solid objects like walls and doors" she joked, sensing Cameron's discomfort.  
Cameron swallowed and pursed her lips into a tighter smile, nodding briefly as she stepped around Stacy.  
"I will. Sorry, again" she smiled over her shoulder.  
Stacy nodded and turned round quickly to watch Cameron retreat.  
"Um, doctor Cameron!" she called.  
Cameron paused mid-step and turned slowly to face Stacy, a pleasant smile decorating her gentle features. The attorney stepped forward and folded her arms loosely across her slender waist.  
"Are you busy?" she questioned tenatively.  
Cameron blinked, "Well, I was just..."  
"Because I was just on my way to the cafeteria-- my need for caffeine became to great to ignore" Stacy laughed.  
Cameron smiled softly-- that genuine quirk of her lips that made her cheeks glow and her eyes soften.  
"I was actually heading to the lab" she said hesitantly, "but... some other time?" she offered.  
Stacy smiled again and nodded.  
"Of course-- knowing Greg, you'll be seeing a lot of me anyway" she chuckled.  
Cameron arched a brow slightly. Stacy drew in a breath, realizing the implication, and gestured with a graceful hand.  
"Law suits" she offered by way of explanation.  
Cameron's lips quirked up once again as she attempted to stifle her reaction; she nodded with raised brows.  
"Ah. Well, so far his record has been _fairly_ clear" she laughed lightly.  
Stacy scoffed and rolled her dark eyes.  
"So I hear. Frankly, I'm stunned. You must be keeping him in line".  
Cameron's brow rose at this.  
"Oh, well..." she began, uncertain of exactly how to reply.  
Stacy laughed --a rich, mellifluous sound-- and set her hands on the curve of her hips.  
"Oh, you know you deserve most of the credit-- I've never seen Greg treat someone the way he treats you."  
Her dancing eyes had grown soft and intense-- almost wistful.  
It was Cameron's turn to be incredulous; she chuckled softly.  
"How's _that_?" she questioned wryly.  
Stacy's voice was soft but sincere-- honest, straight-forward, and perhaps a bit forlorn.  
"Like a human being".  
Cameron knit her brow slightly. Stacy shook herself out of her semi-reverie and smiled softly.  
"It may not look like it --God knows you can't apply common moral or personal standards to Greg-- but what looks to the untrained eye to be disinterest or..." she paused, searching for the correct word "or even dis_like_..."  
Cameron continued to watch her thoughtfully. Stacy pursed her lips and closed her eyes briefly, opening them again to look Cameron in the eye.  
"He treats you with more compassion and care than I've seen him bestow on another in a _long_ time" she said at last.  
Cameron's breath hitched as she blinked her emerald eyes.  
"Well..." she said softly, then cleared her throat, giving her voice the sarcastic strength required, "I'm just... too _nice_ to really hate-- he'd only waste his time trying to get a rise out of me" she forced a convincing smile.  
Stacy laughed softly and nodded. She dipped her head slightly to the right and observed Cameron through full lashes before opening her mouth to speak.  
"I should get going" Cameron said suddenly, smiling and moving backward down the hall slowly.  
"Right" Stacy smiled lightly.  
"Coffee though, sometime" she added.  
Cameron smiled, "Yes, definitely", before turning and making her way down the hall at a clipped pace.  
Stacy watched her go and knit her brow slightly before turning the opposite direction and continuing on her original path. She stopped a few steps away at the nurses' station to her right. She released a worn breath as she rested her arms on the counter top across from James Wilson.  
Wilson raised a brow slightly and offered his old friend a soft, reassuring smile. Stacy smiled in return and rubbed her right temple in gentle circles.  
"She's a sweet one, isn't she?" she spoke at last.  
Wilson nodded slowly.  
"Yes, she is". 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** What makes you think it has changed since Part I?

**A/N:** Well, thanks for stickin' with me:) I'm _really_ enjoying writing this one :) Thank-you to all the kind reviewers, I'm so glad you're enjoying this! So, as promised, the angst builds. I'm personally quite pleased with this chapter-- I have the chance to further discuss the House/Cam "issue" and, did any of you guess who would be the man to make House most jealous? Let's throw him into the mix, shall we.  
Also, I reallized just last night that I neglected to mention in Part I that this fic is intended to pick up where the season finale ended-- assuming the finale took place on a Friday, this is the following Monday. I am adjusting the summary accordingly. My apologies :)  
Enjoy!

* * *

Cameron's mossy eyes slid over the chart in front of her. She knit her white brow slightly in contemplation, tapping her pen against the smooth, cool surface of the lab countertop. Securing her wire-framed glasses on the top of her head she leaned forward, focusing her attentions on the specimen before her and adjusting the microscope lens with skilled precision. 

Yawning softly she stretched, arching her lean back in a graceful curve to rid herself of the discomfort borne of several hours in such an unnatural position. Retrieving her pen, Cameron perched the glasses on her nose and scribbled her findings in a curving hand. She turned at the sound of the lab door gliding open, a vague smile crossing her fine features as her green orbs met the soft, brown gaze of Dr. James Wilson.

"Hey." Wilson shot her a warm, charming smile and came to a halt at her right elbow, leaning casually against the countertop.

"Dr. Wilson" Cameron greeted softly.  
"What's up?" she questioned, moving to remove the slide from the scope and place it on the metal tray to her left.

"Nothing" he answered nonchalantly, gazing out the windowed-wall in front of them.

Cameron arched a slender brow as she leaned over the lens, placing a new slide into view.  
"_Oh_?" she asked quietly.

Wilson shook his head and smiled.  
"So, how's things?" he ventured—James Wilson was a charming man; a good, kind and caring man. Perhaps it was because of these qualities that his attempts to casually come around to a sensitive topic were so blatant—he was too gentle for his own good. Cameron's lips curved slightly—it was one of the things she admired about him. She closed her eyes briefly and turned to face him with a vaguely forced smile—she had a pretty good idea what he wanted.

"Things are fine" she said slowly, indulging him, "_you_?"

Wilson held his smile and nodded.  
"Good, good".

He gazed at her, smile growing awkward. Cameron raised her dainty brows expectantly. Wilson cleared his throat, obviously discovered—she was, after all, a very clever woman.  
"_What_?" he questioned of her raised brow.

"That's exactly what _I_ was thinking" she said, a hint of sarcasm in her husky voice.  
Her gaze lingered on his a moment before she rolled her jade eyes and returned her attention to the microscope.  
"Go ahead and ask" she said dryly.

"Ask _what_?" Wilson queried, feigning ignorance in a none-too-convincing manner.

"Whatever it is you _really_ came here to ask me." Cameron adjusted the focus on the scope and marked a few notes on the chart in a handsome scrawl.

Wilson opened his mouth to object but stopped, clearly defeated. He sighed heavily and let the façade slip away.  
"I was just…" he faltered.

Cameron looked up from the microscope, turning her body to face him as she slid one graceful knee over the other.  
"Coming to check on me?" Her voice held no accusation.

Wilson set his chiseled jaw and held her tranquil gaze as he nodded slightly. Cameron's rosy lips curved into the shadow of a smile. Despite her cool exterior, Wilson could see the emotion drift across her expressive eyes like clouds rolling over the horizon.

"I'm _fine_" she said softly.

While, admittedly, James Wilson did not know the poised young woman before him _well_, he was certain he knew her well _enough _to recognize the lie—she was hurt, he had seen it coming; who hadn't? As dedicated to House as Wilson was, he was unsurprised to feel his heart constrict slightly at the pain his friend had caused Cameron.

Wilson nodded, holding the young doctors' gaze in the silence.  
"I know you are" he said at last, "you're stronger than you _look_" he smiled tenderly.

Cameron chuckled: "_Thanks_" she drew out.

Wilson laughed softly and averted his gaze to the gleaming surface supporting his tall frame.  
"Honestly" he continued, his natural warmth radiating through his charming smile, "I know that, I do. I just…" he paused as she looked up from her notes.

"I know how difficult he can be. And with Stacy here…" Cameron's brow twitched upward slightly in an unconscious movement at the mention of her name, "he's bound to be more on edge than _usual_" Wilson finished, holding Cameron's bright eyes.

She shrugged faintly—a ripple of motion that glided across her narrow shoulders with a fluid, cat-like grace. She looked away then to remove the slide, mentally berating herself for her discomfort discussing House; discussing _Stacy_ and House; discussing her feelings towards the whole _situation_.

"You know that things didn't end particularly _well_ between them" Wilson continued slowly.

Cameron cleared her dry throat and attempted an air of detachment.  
"I gathered as much—from his lecture" she explained.

Wilson nodded, raising a brow in emphatic agreement.  
"Yes, well… _regardless_, they're still…"

"In love" Cameron finished.

Wilson's open mouth closed and he adjusted his features quickly.  
"Well…" he began carefully, "they have history—messy, complicated, _painful_ history. Stacy is happily married, and I _don't_ see her trading that for…" Somehow, Wilson couldn't bring himself to speak the words to her—she understood his meaning nonetheless.  
"But…"

"I know" Cameron sighed, clearly worn. She removed her glasses and rubbed her temples briefly.  
"I understand—I do. I told him as much".  
She stood, stretching her long legs. Wilson knit his brow.

"You _did_?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Yes, I did". Cameron was growing weary of this conversation.  
"You warned me not to break his heart and I didn't—didn't even have the option—it was never mine to break; so please, Dr. Wilson, just…" Cameron sighed again and turned away from him, crossing her arms over her stomach.

Wilson nodded mutely, pushing himself off the steel counter.  
"I want to be able to tell you to give him time—and I would. It's just that…"

Cameron turned to face him, green eyes wavering over his gentle brown ones. Wilson sighed softly, dropping his gaze to the floor before looking up at her again.

"You could be waiting a _very_ long time and… I just… don't want to see you hurt Allison".

Cameron forced a weak smile. Despite her mood, the simple curve of her lips lighted her porcelain features and gave her face a peaceful, welcoming glow.

"I'm… thank-you" she said softly, touched by his concern.

Wilson nodded, giving her a small, warm smile.  
"You know…" he began, turning at the soft swish of the opening lab door as House entered.

Houses' azure gaze fixed on Wilson before drifting slowly to rest on Cameron. His eyes focused on hers' a moment before he returned his attention to Wilson. He knit his brow slightly, expressive features nearly devoid of a reaction.

"Am I inter_rupting_?"  
His voice held an edge Wilson recognized clearly. James presented a somewhat strained smile to his old friend, crossing his arms in front of himself.

"Of course not, I was just leaving". His tone was deceptively pleasant—a skill which infuriated House.

Wilson's eyes flickered over Cameron's face as he turned towards the door House had entered through only moments before. She met his gaze brieflyand fluttered her dark lashes to the floor. The moment did not go unnoticed by House who, turning to watch Wilson exit, set his jaw in a firm line, frowning vaguely at his retreating companion.

Cameron took the opportunity to stride towards the microscope. She removed the slide and placed it on the metal tray along side others. House turned to face her, taking a slow step in her direction.

"Do you have _cancer_?" he questioned, voice cool.

Cameron's brows twitched as she turned to regard him, her forehead creasing slightly as she focused on his face.  
"_No_" she replied, matching his frosty tone.

"Well!" House exhaled dramatically, "_that's_ a relief".

Cameron gazed at him a moment longer before turning back to the microscope. She slid her wire-framed glasses on and retrieved her pen.

"_So_…" House took a step closer, positioning himself against the countertop, "if he wasn't here for an oncology consult, what was _that_ all about?"

Cameron marked on the page and clicked the pen closed.  
"What was _what_ all about?" she turned her head to face him, voice strained yet pleasant.

House rolled his eyes when she met his gaze.  
"Do I look _stupid_ today? because I was really going for brooding and _pensive_".

Cameron rolled her mossy eyes and removed her glasses, slipping them into the pocket of her lab coat. She turned round and closed her notebook, setting it on top of the clipboard.

"He's married". Houses' voice came quietly from beside her, firm yet vaguely despondent.

Cameron's back tensed visibly for an instant, as did her jaw, and House watched with some amazement has her entire body loosened before him like waves rolling into shore. She picked up her pen, dropping it into her pocket as well.

"From what I hear, that doesn't appear to be a concern for him" she said in a remarkably natural tone, not lifting her gaze from the papers before her.

Houses' brow shot up slightly—he was not an easy man to take by surprise. His forehead creased in a look resembling irritation.  
"It's not a concern for _you_?" he questioned at last, struggling to keep the emotion from his voice.

Cameron shot him a brief look before stacking her slide tray on top of the paperwork and gathering the collection into her arms.  
"Is it for _you_?" she questioned in a dry, semi-sweet voice.

House drew in a slow breath, holding her gaze with his unchanged, dark expression, quickly pondering the double-meaning behind her words. Cameron tilted her head to the right slightly and waited for a response she knew would never come. House blinked, eternally uncomfortable facing her in this way.

Cameron closed her eyes briefly and exhaled slowly, a cynical smile tugging at her blushing lips. She moved past him and paused at the threshold to turn and regard him—back turned away from her. Cameron's soft voice drifted back through the thick silence like spun silk.

"He was being a friend—to _both_ of us".

House remained unmoved as the door whispered closed behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Same 'ol, same 'ol.

**A/N:** So, I'm home sick today and I can't spend much time on the computer because the light makes my head ache.  
This chapter is a bit shorter than the last, so you're aware, but there is another chapter coming. It's in my notebook, and when my head clears, I'm already into part VI.

Thank-you ever so much to Avelynn Tame for pointing out to me that I wasn't allowing anonymous reviews-- I had no idea. I'm not sure how much it will matter, but I apologize to any shy people who have been unable to review at your leisure-- I didn't know. It has been amended. Also, Avelynn, thanks so much for your _very_ kind comments-- I love when people elaborate (although, of course, short and to the point is just as brilliant) because it helps me to gague what you like and what I should continue doing-- details make the world go 'round :)  
Thanks so much to _everyone_ and please enjoy :)

* * *

Eric Foreman looked up from a magazine article on Growth Hormone Deficiency in children as Cameron entered the conference room.  
"Hey Cam" he greeted casually. 

Cameron forced a strained yet pleasant smile and set her paperwork down, dropping into a seat across from him. Foreman knit his brow, taking in his colleagues' worn appearance.

"You okay?" he questioned, closing the magazine and dropping it onto the table top with a soft 'smack'. He leaned forward, examining her more closely.

Cameron reached up and gripped the back of her aching neck, stifling a yawn. She forced herself to brighten and nodded at him.  
"Three hours contorted over a microscope" she laughed softly, hoping he would accept such a plausible excuse.

Foreman grimaced and stood, moving towards the half-empty coffee pot. He poured a fresh cup and adjusted it withone-percent milk and an artificial sweetener, stirring slowly as he returned to the table. He set the cup down in front of Cameron who opened her eyes and released the hold on her neck. She smiled genuinely and brought the cup to her lips.  
"_Thank-you_ Eric" she breathed, inhaling the rich scent before taking a sip.

Foreman cocked his head and smirked in a pleased manner. Coming to stand behind Cameron he grasped her delicate shoulders in his strong hands and squeezed. Cameron brought the cup away from her mouth in surprise ashe applied greater pressure, moving his thumbs in slow circles at the base of her neck. Cameron drew a sharp intake of breath at the slight spasm of pain and moaned softly.  
"Mm… you're good at this…" she chuckled softly, setting the cup down.

Foreman smiled and gripped her shoulders again. Cameron exhaled slowly and closed her aching eyes.

"Mmmm…" she breathed again.

"_Foreman_?" Chases' sharp cut through her reverie. Cameron's eyes flew open and Foreman released his grasp on her shoulders.  
"What, _exactly_ are you doing to her?" Chases' coy voice teased from behind them.

Foreman rolled his dark eyes and turned to face the third member of their team.  
"Nothing nearly as lascivious as _you're_ prone to in your off time". Foreman's rich voice was crisp with irritation. He paused, discovering as he turned that Chase was not alone—House stood just behind the Australian doctor, holding the glass door open as he stood at the threshold.

"I should _hope_ not" House said flatly, prodding Chase with his cane to move past him.  
"I have _serious_ reservations that at least _half_ of what Chase does is even _legal_ in this state". He came to a halt at the white board and turned to face Cameron whose cheeks were dusted with a vague, rosy hue. Foreman cleared his throat and returned to his seat across from Cameron.

"I'm all for kink" House continued, eyes skimming between Cameron and Foreman in a half-playful manner, "I just think Cuddy would unwind if such… '_lascivious'_ behavior was going on under her expensive nose—at least find a room that's not entirely made of _glass_" he quipped, raising a brow at Foreman before moving to the coffee pot.

Foreman rolled his eyes as Chase stifled a chuckle and dropped into the seat next to Cameron. Cameron picked up her cup and sipped its' soothing contents, attempting to hide her blush behind the coffees' heat.

"So, whadda we got?" House questioned, stirring his cup and turning to face them. He hobbled slowly towards the center of the room to stand before his team.

"Nothing" Foreman said flatly.

Cameron set her cup down and fixed her neutral gaze on House.  
"You have a referral from March coming in at three—progressive kidney failure; everything comes back negative".

"Maybe he just needs a new kidney" House said dryly, his 'humor' not lost on the three.

"_She_, and if it was as simple as that, March wouldn't be sending her to _you_" Cameron responded dully.

House arched a brow and nodded: "_Right_—I'm 'da man; I keep forgetting".

He swallowed the last of his coffee in a large gulp and handed the empty cup to Cameron.  
"Well, have fun 'til then. Wake me at five". He moved towards his adjoining office, pausing at the threshold to turn and face them.  
"Oh, to hell with it" he said suddenly.

The three doctors gazed at him in confusion.  
"To _what_?" Chase queried.

"To _Cuddy_" a wry smirk tugged at Houses' attractive lips. "Let her unwind. In fact, I'd _pay_ to see it. Foreman, feel free to make Cameron moan whenever you like, just memo me so I know to bring a video camera".  
He entered his office, the glass door closing soundlessly behind him.

Chase released an explosive laugh but silenced it at Cameron's fierce glare. Clearing his throat, he rose hastily and left Foreman and Cameron alone. 'The Clash' filtered through the silence from Houses' office and Cameron sighed, moving towards the sink to empty her cup and deposit both cups into the basin.

Foreman bent to pick up her stack of papers and handed them to her as she approached. He laid a warm hand on her upper arm and raised a sympathetic brow.  
"Don't let him get to you" he said gently.

Cameron smiled convincingly but her eyes held no mirth.  
"Oh—I can handle that, don't worry" she smiled.

Foreman squeezed her arm slightly before turning to open the door for her. Following Cameron out of the conference room, he nodded his goodbye and strode in the opposite direction. Cameron fixed her gaze forward and passed before Houses' office with a careless grace borne of genetics and much experience suffering difficulty.

House knit his brow, leaning back in his chair, leg propped on the desktop. His head moved slightly to the rhythm of the music flooding from the speakers yet his icy-blue gaze followed Cameron's path across his windowed domain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Same as usual. I still don't own them, not for lack of wanting to.

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the sweet comments, especially ACMD, Avelynn Tame, and Moonstruck88:) I was informed by "anonymous" that I use too much description, which caused the reader to become lost in chapter two. Oh well, to each their own. So it was very uplifting to hear, from you three in particular, that the extent of my description is a positive thing.  
I'm feeling better today, so I typed up this chapter. I have part VI in my notebook, and I'm working on part VII. I personally like this chapter a bit-- let's have more of the House/Wilson drama, shall we?  
I hope you all continue to enjoy!

* * *

Cameron covered a small yawn and closed the medical journal she was reading, laying it in her lap. She stretched her long neck from side to side, inhaling deeply. Her head was aching dully and Cameron noted that she hadn't eaten since 6:30 this morning—and a banana muffin could only go so far. Uncrossing her stiff legs, she rose from her seat in the doctor's lounge and slipped from the tranquility of the room into the unceasing bustle of the hospital hallways.

* * *

Cameron perused the cafeteria items, deciding on a bottled water, limp spinach salad, and whole-grain bagel. She waited patiently as the long line crept along and was surprised when a warm hand gripped her bare elbow. Cameron turned, mere feet from the cashier, and looked up into the pleasant face of James Wilson. 

"Hey, you" he smiled softly, reaching for an orange juice.  
"How goes the day?" he questioned, glancing at her side-long, "you look a bit tired."

Cameron smiled and slid her tray along the frame of the cafeteria counter.  
"Too many hours over a microscope" she answered casually—it was, after all, the truth; "and I think there's only so much reading a person can do before their eyes simply give up" she joked mildly.

"_Ah_" Wilson nodded, charming smile back in place. He was reluctant to comment on her slightly weakened appearance, and determined not to revisit their earlier conversation.  
"Been there—done that. Lunch is a good idea, though" he nodded at her tray.

Cameron's smile brightened somewhat as she watched his internal debate between 'ham and cheese' or 'pizza'. Wilson's hand hovered over the pizza a moment before he finally scooped up one of the last, remaining slices and dropped it on his tray. Cameron slid her tray to the cashier and dug in her pocked for money.

"No, no, let me" Wilson's voice came over her shoulder as he slid his tray next to hers.

"Oh no" Cameron exclaimed softly, only to be silenced by Wilson's raised hand.

"Please" he assured her, "my treat."

Cameron's cheeks flushed slightly as she nodded mutely. Wilson's smile grew—"together" he told the cashier, gesturing to the two trays.

Cameron's lips curved slightly into a weak yet sincere smile as she picked up her tray and took a step backward to accommodate him. Wilson paid and retrieved his tray—did he _never_ cease smiling?—and jerked his head in a graceful motion towards the sun-filled courtyard.  
"Join me?"

The arc of Cameron's rosy lips grew slightly and she nodded, lowering her gaze as she followed Wilson to a half-shaded table outside. Cameron sat and leaned back in the white plastic deck chair, letting the coolness seep through the soft fabric of her sleeveless, v-neck sweater. She had long-since shed both her lab coat and suit jacket due to the stifling summer head and increasing feeling of suffocation the day had provided.

She closed her mossy eyes briefly and exhaled softly, enjoying the cool breeze as it fanned across her flushed features. Her opening eyes met the soft grown gaze of Dr. Wilson across the table—his brow furrowed slightly in concern. Cameron blinked rapidly, realizing what she must look like, and smiled warmly, lifting the lid on her salad.

"Headache" she explained, "_and_ I'm starving" she laughed softly, poking her plastic fork into a slightly wilted leaf and popping it into her mouth.

Wilson arched a brow and unscrewed the cap on his orange juice, leaning back in his seat to observe her. Cameron felt his gaze on her and her neck flushed pink and warm in response—after their conversation earlier, she was wary to make him concerned for her, worried that he might attribute any problem to her feelings for House. She bit into her salad again, chewing slowly as she opened her water and crossed her long legs under the shabby table. She leaned back to regard him.

"I'm _fine_" she insisted, continuing to smile what she thought—hoped, rather—was a convincing smile.

Wilson quirked a brow and swallowed a mouthful of bittersweet juice and nodded.  
"I have some Ibuprofen in my desk if you'd like".

Cameron's smile grew more genuine, the softest hint of sincere thanks billowing across her porcelain features.  
"No, I just need to eat. Thanks, though".

* * *

House opened his electric eyes, frowning severely at the unexpected romantic ballad that was filtering from his speakers. He dropped his leg from the desk top and reached for the source of such misery—his iPod—and pressed the damned thing off. Straightening his stiff back, House consulted the clock on his computer—nearly three; his kidney referral would be arriving soon—perfect. He rose, reaching for his cane, and moved haltingly out his office door.

* * *

Cameron covered her mouth, leaning back in her chair, ivy-colored eyes dancing as she fought to curtail her laughter. Across the table, Wilson swallowed the last of his orange juice and smiled happily. 

"I kid you not—two days later his mother was calling to tell me that the 'swelling' had still not gone down" he chuckled.

Cameron's eyes shone with mirth, her cheeks flushed a healthy, vibrant hue.  
"Well…" she began, "prescription medication can have differing effects on people of differing ages. Obviously fifteen year old boys should not be 'sampling' their fathers' Viagra" she stated, assuming a convincing air of medical poise, yet her eyes still held a hint of laughter.

Wilson laughed heartily at her professionalism and pushed his cluttered tray towards the center of the table.  
"It is re_markable_ the lengths the male sex will go to sometimes" he chuckled.

Cameron laughed softly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Yes—_remarkable_" came a gruff voice.

Cameron's smile melted while Wilson struggled to maintain his comfortable, undisturbed exterior.

"Hey—don't you have a referral coming in?" Wilson questioned, attempting a casual greeting.

Houses' gaze skimmed between the two seated figures before him.  
"That's twice in one day—I feel like I should wear a bell so you two know I'm coming" he ground out.

Cameron fixed a terse smile on her demure face as she unfolded herself from the chair and rose, picking up the remnants of her meal.  
"He _does_ have a referral" she commented neutrally. She looked at House briefly, her delicate features giving away little.

Stepping away from the table she smiled softly at Wilson: "Thanks for lunch".

Wilson's smile flickered ever so slightly under Houses' scrutiny and he nodded as Cameron drifted past: "Anytime".

As Cameron's lean frame passed through the doorway and into the cafeteria, House took her now vacant seat, setting his tray down with a clatter. Wilson inhaled deeply, steeling himself for what was undoubtedly to come. He gazed at House with boyish innocence.

For a moment, House simply sat starring at his meal; something resembling rage flit across his cerulean eyes, burning into his sandwich. Wilson laced his fingers over his crossed knee.

"I was going to come and get you" he began pleasantly, "but got sidetracked".

House finally leveled his steaming gaze on his friend.  
"You kids and your _lingo_" he scoffed.

Wilson rolled his dark eyes, a comical smile tugging at his handsome mouth. House leaned back in the deck chair—the plastic radiating warmth left by Cameron's body—and let his eyes wander and fix on the distant, building-strewn horizon.  
"I don't care _what_ you do" he said softly, voice dark and serious—"whatever _arrangement_ you've made with your conscience regarding your marriage" House fixed his icy gaze on Wilson, "but you will _not_ do _this_."

Wilson raised a brow, his playful expression fading into one of mild indignation.  
"What is it, _exactly_, you think I'm doing?" he questioned flatly.

House's fierce gaze bore into Wilson.  
"_Please_" he scoffed, averting his eyes and refocusing on the distant buildings.

Wilson leaned forward, uncrossing his legs, and stared at his friend. He quirked a brow and waited. House set his jaw and finally met Wilson's gaze.  
"Cameron" he said at last, voice sharp like splintered glass.  
"Do what_ever_ the hell you want, but leave her _out_ of it."

Wilson knit is brow and stood, collecting his tray.  
"Maybe you should be consulting a mirror" he said humorlessly before turning to leave the courtyard. He paused and swiveled to regard House.  
"She had a _headache_" he said simply before reentering the hospital.

House knit his brow and picked up his now cold reuben. He exhaled sharply and tossed the sandwich onto his tray, scattering sauerkraut and crumbs across the tabletop. He dug into his pocked and withdrew the vicodin bottle, swallowing a small handful of its' contents.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine... sad, really.

**A/N:** I've never recieved so many reviews for any other story! Thank-you, thank-you! lol. You're all so very kind, and I love that you're enjoying my work :) I apologize for the multiple re-posts. I'm having issues editing here :P  
**ACMD-** Yes, I do know it's a good thing to update quickly :) lol. I _try _to update quickly-- I usually like to post one chapter, while I have a new chapter in my notebook, and I'm working on the next one. Now that I'm done Spring classes, I'm writing in my free time. I'll do my best to keep working to update every day or few days.  
**Belligerent-road-pylon-** Awww, thanks! You're comments were so uplifting and kind:)  
**Avelynn Tame-** lol- what a lovely, long review! You know, I've never actually read _The Catcher in the Rye,_ but to be compared to such a prestigious and well-known work is _such_ an honor, thank-you:) I'm glad you liked that line-- someone from the FOX board said the same thing. It was my goal to build on Houses' reaction to Wilson in "Role Model"-- when Wilson taunts House saying "What makes you think I _haven't _put the moves on her Cameron". Someone in the FOX boards described the ensuing look as-- "I'll break your legs". I loved that, so I was attempting to increase on that. Thanks again:)  
**jeevesandwooster- **Don't worry, I don't plan to "string him along" much longer. :) And, you know, I _considered_ having Wilson tease him, but I think that Wilson knows when to push it with House and when to back off, and I wanted this to be a "back-off" moment. My above comments, about increasing on the "I'll break your legs" look is part of the reason why I did it this way. But don't worry, after this chapter, the next will see a return of the goading Wilson :)  
Okay, well, that was long! Enjoy:)

* * *

Cameron fought to ignore the insistent ache that had settled behind her serene eyes. She stretched her white neck and finally relented. Cameron rose from her seat at the conference table just as House entered with Foreman following a few steps behind. Sighing softly, she lowered herself back into her seat as House passed without looking at her. Foreman seated himself beside Cameron and brushed her bare elbow lightly with his fingertips.  
"How you feelin'?" he questioned in a low voice, brow raised in Houses' direction. 

Cameron smiled weakly and nodded: "I'll be okay."  
House turned to face them when he reached the front of the spacious room.  
"It's almost four—where the hell is the kidney case?" he grumbled, his accusing gaze boring into Cameron.

The young woman simply blinked her long lashes and crossed one lean leg over the other, assuming a look of infinite patience.  
"Infection—she can't risk being moved" Cameron answered, gesturing to her cell phone as it rested on the table top.  
"Maybe tomorrow, if they can bring her fever down."

Cameron fixed her calm eyes on House and fought the urge to grimace in discomfort at her aching temples. House nodded and turned sharply towards his office. The glass door closed soundlessly behind him and Cameron released a long sigh, closing her eyes against the piercing light.

Foreman leaned forward, craning his neck to peer at her with concern.  
"Why don't you take off? It's nearly five anyway" he said simply.

Cameron's lashes fluttered open and she took a moment before her lips dipped upward slightly.  
"No, I'm alright" she sighed.  
"Besides, like you said—it's almost five."  
She pushed herself upward, moving gracefully out the door and down the hall.

* * *

Cameron paused; hand poised mere inches from the solid oak door. She drew a shaking breath and knocked twice, softly, and waited.  
"Come in" a muffled voice called. 

Cameron turned the knob and entered the carefully-arranged office of James Wilson. She smiled warmly, and his face lit as he looked up from his paperwork.  
"Allison" he smiled, his pleasure melting into a concerned frown as he rose quickly.  
"You alright?" he questioned, stepping away from his desk with every intention of circling it to reach her.

Cameron strengthened her smile and waved him off, taking a step closer to his darkly-varnished desk. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
"I'm fine, I just…" she paused, feeling foolish.

Wilson rounded his desk and took her by the elbow, leading her to a nearby chair. Cameron shook her head gently at his tug and caught his concerned gaze.  
"I'm fine, really. It's just my head" she explained.

Wilson's mouth opened in understanding: "_Ah_…" he breathed.  
"Still aching, huh?" he asked, leaning over his desk to slide open a drawer. He withdrew a prescription bottle of ibuprofen and popped the lid.  
Cameron nodded again. Wilson handed her two small tables and she smiled her thanks.

"Maybe you should go home—rest" he suggested gently. While Wilson had no doubt Cameron's head was aching, he had his suspicions as to the actual _cause_.

Cameron struggled to swallow the pills dry and raised her ivy eyes to his.  
"It's already four" she smiled, "I'll be okay. Thank you; I don't usually take anything, so…"

Wilson nodded, perching himself on the edge of his desk to face her.  
"You wanna grab some coffee? I usually find that helps" he propositioned.

Cameron hesitated, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth slightly. Her eyes wavered over his.  
"I… shouldn't" she said quietly, averting his gaze.

Wilson arched a brow. Cameron cleared her rough throat and lifted her eyes to his once again. She smiled through her headache.  
"I just have paperwork to finish" she assured him, "and by the looks of it, so do you" she teased, nodding towards the clutter of documents on his desk.

Wilson nodded slowly, his mouth set in a grim line. He blinked, rising from his spot, and returned to his seat behind the desk. Cameron smiled weakly and turned to leave.  
"Allison" his voice was quiet and straight-forward, but still soft and un-accusing. She turned to face him.  
"I hope you don't think…" Wilson began awkwardly.  
Cameron's brows rose and she stepped towards him.  
"_No_; no…" she insisted, "I just…" she sighed, dropping her gaze to the floor.  
Wilson watched her from across the room as she attempted to choose her words.

"He's just…" she said at last, eyes lifting slowly to meet his, "he _can_ be difficult. And at _lunch_…" Cameron scoffed.  
She shook her head and moved to the empty chair facing the desk. She crossed one long leg over the other and rested her elbow on the cushioned arm, fingers gripping her pulsating temples. She inhaled deeply and straightened her lean frame in a composed manner.

"That's just Greg" Wilson assured her, linking his fingers on the top of his desk as he leaned towards her.  
"For a scientific man, he tends to jump to certain assumptions" Wilson smirked slightly, his face not devoid of irritation.

Cameron rolled her green eyes and scoffed softly.  
"_Exactly_…" she agreed quietly.

Wilson straightened and gestured with a strong hand, waving off her concerns.  
"He's difficult, yes. His reaction today was… not unexpected, but…" Wilson hesitated—while he fully anticipated Houses' jealousy, the fervor of his reaction was surprising.  
"That doesn't mean we can't be friends" he assured her.  
Cameron nodded slightly and exhaled, scolding herself for her stupidity.  
"_But_…" Wilson began slowly, "if you don't want me to take you to lunch again, I won't". His voice held a hint of playful sarcasm.

Cameron laughed—a gentle, melodic sound like a gentle breeze rustling through a field of bluebells.  
"No" she smiled softly.  
Wilson's lips drew into a mild curve as his chest relaxed.

"You're right." Cameron rose from the chair slowly, "thanks again."  
She turned and drifted out of his office, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Noticing Wilson's door open, Stacy approached with a smile. True, she and James had remained in contact, but it was few and far between. Despite the awkwardness she felt spending her days at Princeton Plainsborough—after everything that had happened—she had to admit she relished the opportunity to spend more time with her old friend James Wilson; he was so easy to be with and they slipped into the old routine effortlessly. Greg, on the other hand… 

She paused, a few feet from the open doorway, at the sound of voices. A woman, Stacy realized. A wry smirk crossed her fine features and she rolled her dark eyes dramatically—James Wilson, always the ladies man.  
"_If you don't want me to take you to lunch again, I won't"_ James's voice was low and deep.

Gentle laughter followed—'Wilson's latest conquest?' Stacy wondered absently.  
"_No, you're right"._  
Stacy knit her brow—the sultry voice of Wilson's guest seemed… vaguely familiar.  
"_Thanks again"_ the voice was closer now and Stacy instinctively drew back from the open door, taking a step towards the wall.

Her eyebrows twitched upward slightly as the slim form of Dr. Allison Cameron stepped from Wilson's office, pulling the door softly closed. Stacy took in the woman's appearance in one languid motion of the eyes—she was without her lab coat or suit jacket, her bare arms exposed in the dusty-rose colored v-neck that clung to her modest curves. Stacy noticed, for the first time, how attractive Dr. Cameron truly was.

Stacy stepped from the shadows and watched Cameron's curving frame as it disappeared down the hall and was surprised to feel a wash of relief that she hadn't been seen. She furrowed her brow, exhaling slowly. Dr. Cameron was young, true, but not _too_ young. And she was certainly beautiful. These two factors, Stacy imagined, likely played a role in Cameron's hiring.

Stacy unconsciously smoothed her flowing skirt, stopping to gaze at the back of her hand. Certainly she was an attractive woman—her husband, Greg, many men had told her so, or made their opinion clear—but she was aging and, she feared, past her prime.  
"So _this_ is the one who's captured your heart?" she breathed softly.

Stacy shook herself from such nonsense; she was married, and Greg was free to make miserable _any_ woman of his choosing—she had no say in it anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _House M.D._ sighs sadly...

**A/N:** I'm SO sorry for the HUGE delay in this update! I just got home from holidays and went straight back to work. I think my body is still adjusting to the change in sleeping patters- I'm always exhausted! l So, I was going to continue this story into the next day and do much the same sort of things, but I decided not to. Not only do I like to take a pause here, but while the idea is in my head, the words just don't seem to want to make it properly to the page. Now that I'm up and going again, I'm going to work on a sequel to this piece that will pick up the day after this conclusion. Thanks to everyone for your wonderful comments- I love your reviews. Let me know what you think of this, and whether you'd like me to move on with Part II. :) Enjoy!  
-punzzle

* * *

Cameron sat at the small computer desk nestled in a corner of the conference room. The day was drawing to a close, and she chose to kill time absently skimming through neglected e-mails and announcements. Thanks largely to Dr. Wilson's kindness—and three steaming cups of freshly-brewed coffee—her headache had subsided for the most part.

Deleting a flyer inviting House to an upcoming conference on 'Rashes and Their Many Meanings', a movement caught her eye. She looked up just as James Wilson entered Houses' office. She glanced at her watch—5:25—and knit her brow vaguely. House had been in early today—earlier than _she_ even—and now he was staying late with no case to obsess over? Cameron pondered this a moment, her sensitive nature instinctively summoning up multiple negative scenarios: was he ill? Was something wrong? _Had he finally snapped like a dry and brittle twig?_ She blinked heavily and turned her attention back to the computer—it was none of her concern, of that he had been abundantly clear. Still…

* * *

Wilson had put it off long enough. House had not stopped in on his way out which meant one of two things—he was righteously pissed, or, he was still here. While the first option was entirely possibly, even likely, Wilson presumed that even Greg House would recognize the absurdity of his reaction earlier. Then again, this _was_ Greg House…

Wilson sighed and rose from his desk, closing an open drawer and collecting his coat and briefcase. If the mountain was a stubborn ass that _refused_ to meet Mohammed halfway… or some such nonsense; it was time to make peace.

Wilson drifted though the glass doors of Houses' office, somewhat surprised to actually see his old friend still there, despite his assumptions. The room was silent—which was both strange and somewhat unnerving. House was seated, cane in hand, gazing out into the street below. Wilson cleared his throat awkwardly to announce his presence. The rumpled figure in the worn office chair did not react, however Wilson saw his eyebrows rise slightly.

"Long day" Wilson sighed, coming to a halt at Houses' desk. He set his possessions in the empty chair and studied House from a distance.

"You wanna grab a beer?" he ventured—damned if House wasn't a stubborn bastard.

House continued his window-side vigil—his eyes fixed on some distant object.  
"You wouldn't rather take _Cameron_?" he asked dryly.

Wilson raised his dark eyes skyward as if petitioning the heavens to grant him the strength to endure such trials.  
"Considering your mood today—yeah, kind of" he answered, voice half playful.

Wilson watched his friends' jaw solidify before House swiveled his chair to regard him with icy eyes.  
"_But_…?" House pestered.

"_But_… I'm asking you" Wilson said, voice filled with frustrated patience.  
"Besides, she's not well—and I had lunch with her anyway" Wilson fought to hide a wry smirk.

House exhaled loudly, a rumble in his throat.  
"I'm not in the mood for this" he said at last.

"Apparently" Wilson said, a little too brightly.  
"In fact, it's a little worrisome—are you sick?" he teased.

"Only sick of _you_" House fired back.  
Wilson rolled his chocolate eyes: "Come on Greg—you're being ridiculous and you know it".

House furrowed his brow and simply gazed at his friend.  
"What do you want?" House grumbled in an almost defeated tone.

Wilson smirked at his friend—"Beer—do you need your hearing checked too?" he teased.

House rolled his eyes at this and turned towards his desk.  
"Not tonight—already taken."

"_Oh?_" Wilson teased.

House shuffled through a stack of papers.  
"Yes—Mindy—_very_ high-dollar; had to book _weeks_ in advance" he looked up at Wilson, face betraying nothing.  
"But believe me, she's worth it".

Wilson shook his head and chuckled softly despite himself. He quickly sobered and gazed at his friend with sincerity.  
"Not that you deserve it, but I wasn't doing anything 'duplicitous' today" he said softly.  
"I was passing by the lab and I stopped in to say hi, that's _all_."  
He was lying—after her encounter with Stacy, Wilson had searched Cameron out with every intention of 'checking on her'—but House did _not_ need to know _that_.

House arched a brow in his friends' direction, his grim features relaying moderate disbelief.

"And lunch was completely by accident. We work together—you can't fault me for being _nice_ to her—after everything you've done to her, you should be _thanking_ me".

House blinked, and returned to the shuffling of documents.  
"Thanks for the offer" he said in a low voice.

Wilson sighed wearily and nodded. He turned and retrieved his possessions then moved toward the door. He paused, looking through the glass wall and was surprised to see Cameron still seated at her desk. He passed through the doorway and approached her with a smile.

"Hey—what are you still _doing_ here?" he teased.

Cameron looked up over her wire-rimmed glasses and smiled warmly. Gesturing to the flood of papers before her she laughed—"I _told _you—paperwork".

Wilson nodded—"Ah yes. How's your head?" he asked honestly.

Cameron removed her glasses and covered a yawn.  
"Mm… _much_ better—thank you" she smiled.

Wilson's gaze hesitated on her a moment longer before he nodded briskly and turned towards the door—"Don't stay too late—go home; get some rest" he called, waving as he exited the conference room.

* * *

Cameron yawned and leaned back in her chair reaching her long arms above her head to stretch her stiff back. She glanced at her watch and gasped softly—6:44. She had stayed _much_ longer than she'd intended.

Cameron shuffled the stack of paper before her into a neat pile and rose from the desk. Striding to her closet she retrieved her satchel and suit jacket. Despite the later hour, she doubted the summer heat had dissipated all that much so she merely draped the Chanel coat over her arm. As she turned to exit the conference room she was shocked to see Houses' lamp on, its' light drawing her like a moth towards his adjoining office. He was seated at his desk—looking very much the same way he had that morning. Cameron bit her full bottom lip and shook her head—she was best-served _not_ interfering anymore. She drifted towards the conference room door and paused, her palm pressed against the cool glass. She sighed wearily and shook her head—"You'll _never_ learn, Allison" she muttered, turning and entering his office instead.

The room was silent. The uncharacteristic lack of music gave Cameron to worry over his well-being all over again. She stood just inside the door waiting for some reaction—there was none. Houses' gaze lingered on something outside his office window. Cameron hesitated—"Rain?" she questioned softly. House turned slowly to regard her, his eyes sweeping over her soft features.

"No…" he said at last. Cameron's brow twitched upwards in response.  
"It's beautiful actually."

His voice was low and thick, as if he had been dragged from a dream. Cameron smiled softly.  
"Summer" she said simply with a vague shrug.

House nodded, blinking his expressive eyes. He cleared his throat and swiveled his chair around to face his desk.

"You're in late" Cameron mused, taking a step towards him.

House looked up at her briefly before dropping his eyes to the desk top. He shuffled a few loose pages and cleared his throat again.  
"Busy, busy, busy" he quipped.

Cameron nodded slightly—"Well, goodnight." She turned towards his office door.

"How are you feeling?" His question surprised her and she turned back to face him, blinking.

"Um… fine" she said in confusion.

House leaned back in his chair to regard her and fixed his now composed gaze on hers. His brow twitched upwards in what Cameron thought might be disbelief or irritation.  
"Rumor had it you weren't feeling well today" he said, an icy glint to his otherwise mellow tone.

Cameron laughed lightly, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of her lips.  
"_Oh_… I had a bit of a headache—I'm fine" she smiled.

Houses' gaze fell on her smile and lingered a moment—_how could any woman have so pleasant a mouth?_ He nodded, shaking himself out of his musings.  
"Good." He leaned forward and returned his attention to the nondescript papers before him.

"What about you?" Cameron's voice was hushed and wary.

House looked up to see that the smile was gone—the distant glimmer of concern he thought he'd seen that morning was back and it made his stomach lurch in protest.  
"There are rumors about _me_?" he quipped, falling back on his wry humor.  
Cameron laughed softly and House felt his chest constrict slightly as that meek smile returned.

"Oh—_so_ many it's impossible to keep track" she teased back.  
House smirked at this—she could play his game if she wanted too, and he couldn't help but be vaguely impressed.

Cameron hesitated, her soulful eyes resting on his.  
"Is everything alright?" she asked at last.

House had an uncanny way of burying his emotions—where any other person would falter and make their feelings known, House was so practiced that his expression remained unchanged. His eyes flickered over hers briefly before he looked away.

"_Everything_ is pretty broad, don't you think?" he scoffed.

Cameron stood patiently, knowing full well the words forming on her tongue would go to waste—"It's just that you were in early, and you're still here, and we don't have a case—it's just a little… _odd_" she fumbled.

House shrugged a shoulder—"Odd works for me" he said simply.  
"I like to keep you guys on your toes—next week, I might not come in at all!"

Cameron closed her eyes briefly—she exhaled slowly and fluttered her lashes open to find him studying her face from his seat across the room. She met his gaze and held it—"I'll see you tomorrow" she said softly before turning and exiting the silent office. House knit his brow and followed her retreating body with his eyes.


	8. Sequel Teaser

**Disclaimer:**I don't own House M.D

**A/N:** So, here it is-- the teaser for the sequel! I am posting it immediately following this, but wanted to post here so that those of you who were reading this, or possibly had it on alerts (I can't _believe_ I'm on alert- it's just a nice feeling:) ) would know that part one of the sequel is up and is called _And Then. _Enjoy!

* * *

Cameron arched a brow—the left corner of her mouth quirked upwards in an amused manner. House looked up and collided with her clover eyes. He blinked and dropped the paper back onto his desk. Cameron physically felt the sudden shift in energy and schooled her face to a convincingly blank masque. 

"I'll let you know when I hear on the Jenkins case" she said, dropping her arms and turning towards the conference room door.

House knit his brow—"Jenkins?" he questioned.

Cameron pulled the glass door open, pausing at the threshold to turn toward him—"the kidney referral from yesterday" she explained.

House nodded emphatically—"Oh—yeah, yeah" he waved her off and turned to his iPod, flooding the room with U2 as the doorway closed silently behind Cameron.


End file.
